


Tell Me What You Want

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Hand Job, Het, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared hears something that changes his view of Jensen from now on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Brief het. Man-on-man sexin'. A mind-blowing hand job. What more does a J2 fan need?

_'What do you want, Dani? Tell me. My fingers or my dick? Fast or slow? Hard or soft?'_  
 

_'Mmm, please, baby, please!'_ 

_'Begging already? Good. I like it when you beg. Now tell me or else I'll stop completely.'_  
 

_'No! No! Okay, I'll tell!.....Oh, yeah, right there...Your dick.....God yes!...Um...Slow and hard.....Just like that...Oh, baby, gonna come!'_

  
 

  
 

What's a guy to do after over-hearing his best friend make his girlfriend scream his name while she orgasms? Jared has yet to figure it out and it's been a month now. Things would've been okay if he hadn't come home early after a date with his own girlfriend. Not like he'd planned it or anything. But now whenever he sees Jensen, whenever he talks to him he hears that deep, gravelly voice and he finds himself wondering how Jensen sounds when he comes. He'd walked away that night before it had gone that far when he really wanted to stay, to listen, to know. Late on a rare Saturday afternoon off and nachos el grande and ale seems like a good idea. Until Jared, sitting on one end of the sofa while Jensen slouches on the other end, gets lost staring at Jensen's lips, and misses everything he's been saying for the past twenty minutes.  
 

"Jay?! Are you even listening to me?!" Jensen shakes his head in frustration. Jared's mind has been everywhere else but on planet Earth recently and Jensen, for one, is tired of constantly trying to bring him back.  
 

"Whahuh?" _My fingers or my dick?_ "I...Sorry, what?" Jared blinks hard but the words won't leave. And to make matters worse he's now imagining it. Him in Dani's place. Begging Jensen for his dick, for a long, hard fuck...

"What is up your ass?" Jensen yells, reaching his limit.  
 

_Um...You?_ Jensen's face twists into an expression new to both of them. It doesn't take Jared long to realize he's said that out loud. "Did I just say that out loud?"  
 

"Yeah, ya did. The question is why."  
 

Jared blinks again, then again. "...Uh....." _I like it when you beg..._ "Fuck me!" Jared roars, hornier than he's ever been in his life. He can't help thinking that if Jensen doesn't touch him right now he just might explode.  
 

"What is your prob-?!"

Jared cuts him off before the word can finish forming. He grabs Jensen around the waist and pushes himself into the shorter man, grinding his hips into the sudden friction. It's obvious by the open-mouthed shock in Jensen's eyes that he's surprised by the whole thing. Jared, however, is not. Instead of shrugging the desire off like he's been doing for the past month he kisses Jensen with desperate, eager lips and tongue. Moving down he mouths at Jensen's neck right below his ear, causing an unexpected groan to escape. It's one more sound Jared stows away in his memory file as he frantically pulls at the buttons on Jensen's 501's.  
 

"Gotta...ungh.....Need you.......God, Jen...Now!"  
 

Before Jensen can say no or stop Jared's hand is down his jeans, down his boxers, pulling and tugging on hard, hot flesh. Jared wonders what he's doing, wonders what this means to their friendship, wonders if he'll ever be able to go back from this but all he feels is _yesmorenowplease_. And when he rubs that spot right underneath the head, when Jensen breathes in sharply and whimpers his name while coming, he realizes he doesn't want to go back. He wants to hear Jensen's voice just like this for as long as the man lets him.

"Should I ask?" Jensen enquires quietly, hoarsely. Jared shivers in result, seeing what he's done, what he's doing to him.  
 

"Probably not," he answers truthfully, but he's smiling.  
 

"You good?" He dips his head in indication.  
 

Jared backs up enough to let Jensen see the fresh stain spreading on his own jeans. "I think I'm good."  
 

"Yeah?" Jensen stares at the stain, mesmerized by how wide it gets, how dark. When he chances a glance up into Jared's soft, hungry eyes, Jared nods and smiles so sweetly Jensen's jaw drops. "I..."  
 

"Me too," Jared finishes for him. Jared suddenly can't breathe from all the love he feels flooding him but he doesn't hide his face when Jensen keeps watching him.  
 

Jensen's mouth curves up at the corners. "Jay?" His eyebrows raise. "You can let go now."  
 

They both look down at Jared's hand still in Jensen's boxers. The skin is soft and slick now. Jared's fingers spread as he caresses his dick experimentally. "Don't think I can," Jared murmurs when he feels a responding twitch.  
 

"Yeah..." Jared's dimples display themselves in full, a sure sign that he is happy. His head raises again. He's trying to figure out what happens next. "I don't think I can either..."  
 

If Jared sighs when Jensen kisses him gently, well, really, what is a guy to do?


End file.
